iDon't Like You That Way
by kool-aidrocks2008
Summary: Sam's falling in like but isn't sure what to do about it. So she enlists some help from a frenemy.... Find out what happens. if you guys have seen the episode iNevel, you'll know who tasha is. FEMSLASH, EVENTUAL CAM.
1. iNTRO Chapter

**Disclaimer: so I don't own iCarly so ya know...don't go suing me. It's not nice.**

**A/N: this is my first dip into iCarly so feel free to let me know my mistakes an everything like that. Any ooc-ness, I'd like to know.**

**Summary: Sam's falling in love. And no, not with Freddie.**

I'm tryin not to laugh but...can you blame me?

"Freddie! This isn't funny!" she shrieks. Yes the hell it is. Ya know it is cus even the geek is laughing at her.

"You look like a cheap highlighter." I say with a shrug. Carly turns to glare at me. "It's true." I say.

"It doesn't look that bad." Freddie tries.

"It's bubblegum pink." I say.

"Alright so it does look pretty bad." he says holding in a laugh.

"So does your face." I say to him. That shuts him up. Nobody laughs at or picks on Carly but me.

"You are so hurtful lady!" he says after letting out what he calls a manly girl scream. Hey don't look at me, he came up with it.

"You're presence annoys me little man!" I say letting out an exasperated sigh. I see Carly move outta the corner of my eye and duck down. "He started it." I say. She glares again before spraying us with the spray bottle. I hate it when she does that. She goes back to the mirror to look at her new hair.

"Guys now isn't the time to fight! I can't go to school like this!" she shrieks.

"Well...why not?" Freddie asks. She smiles sweetly and walks over to him.

"Cus Freddie..." she says in a sugary sweet voice. "I look like a Crayola advertisement!" she yells right beside his head causing him to jump and fall. I laugh.

"Do that again." I say. She glares. "I'm getting quiet." I say. She runs a hand through her hair.

"Hey Carly! Have you see-" Spencer stops to giggle after running up the stairs. "Your hair is pink." he says giggling some more. And he's the oldest? Uh huh. Carly turns to him.

"Really Spencer? I hadn't noticed." she says sarcastically.

"Words can hurt ya know." he says face falling a little. Then brightens right back up before going to a worried semi-guilty look. "Why is your hair pink?" he asks. Carly sighs.

"Because, I was dying my hair for spirit week and I bought red, the box said red, the bottle said RED!" she starts but Freddie puts an arm around her to calm her. Why does he have to touch her so much? "But my hair came out pink." she whines. Spencer looks away and I know, I just feel it, he has somethin to do with this.

"Heh, funny thing, I might have accidentally put the wrong dye in the wrong box." he says nervously. She turns to him slowly.

"How did you manage this?" she asks slowly. He chuckles stepping back.  
"Well ya see, Maddie wan-" Freddie cuts him off.

"Who's Maddie?" he asks. Spencer brightens up like a kid at the candy store.

"Maddie is my new creation. She's gonna be gorgeous, but she wanted pink hair to go with her green outfit." he says. Then Carly glares at him and he looks like a little boy in trouble. Aww.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yells. Freddie looks around as Carly move in on her brother.

"Help me one of you guys." he says.

"I'm gonna go see my mom." Freddie says walking out. Spencer turns to me.

"I'm gonna go get ham." I say leaving. As I'm downstairs munching on the best food ever, I can hear Carly's threats and Spencer's scream.

"No! Don't hurt mad- you but that lighter down! She's wax! She burns easily!" he's yelling and I'm eating. Life is good.

**A/N 2: so could you guys review and let me know if I should continue? It'd be appreciated.**


	2. iHave A Fan

Alright so here's chapter two! thanks to everybody who reviewed and i'm glad you're enjoying this so far. so this is totally leaning towards CAM but i'm not sure how to get there. i could, (A) have carly suddenly realize she's totally digging Sam. i could (B) have them both realize they want each other and just let em go at it. or i could (C) let sam realize she wants carly, confide in someone, and use someone else to see if Carly gets jealous and then go from there. you guys vote, just leave A, B, or C in you're review. and don't forget to review! i'm out peeps!

* * *

We're on our way to school now. Well Carly is hidin behind me and Freddie with a hoodie and sunglasses.

"Don't walk so fast." she says right beside my ear. That felt so good. I shake my head. Now isn't the time to be having these thoughts. Oh don't be so shocked. Isn't it obvious I'm gay? No? Oh well, I am. Just...nobody knows. And no before ya ask I'm not ashamed. Just nobody's asked.

"Don't walk so slow." I say. Freddie turns to glare at me. Oh yeah Fredward, like you stand a chance.

"I think we should slow down for Carly." he says.

"I think we should dump you somewhere." I say to him. He steps closer to Carly like she's going to protect him. I shake my head and speed up.

"Sam!" Carly hisses. I whirl around.

"What? We're having pancakes and bacon in breakfast." I say. She makes some puppy dog eyes at me. I raise an eyebrow. Yeah 'not going to work on me.' I think. She starts to whine.

"Sam..." I sigh.

"Oh alright." I say steppin back in front of her. She grabs my arm and starts to walk. "Speed up. My grandmother walks faster than this." I say.

"She was walking from the police!" she hisses.  
"Well look, there's that ugly cop who lives downstairs from you and the geek." I say. Freddie glares at me. I just shrug. Finally we reach the school. "Finally." I say in that big exasperation. Yes, I know some big words. But the bell rings. I turn to Carly. She offers me a smile.

"Get to class! Stop smiling!" Ms. Briggs. Says with that bullhorn. She stands beside me. "Ms. Puckett! Go see principal Franklin!" she says.

"But I didn't do anything this time..." I whine.

"Get!" she says. I frown and walk towards the office. I walk in and flop down.

"Ms. Puckett." he says clearly already annoyed. I nod.

"Ted." I reply simply. He shakes his head.

"What did you do this time?" he asks. I think back.

"Ms. Briggs is on hall duty and I was ca-"

"She was loitering in the hallway." ms. Briggs says comin into the office. I sigh.

"Smiling." I mutter. He nods his head.

"Sam..." he trails off. I sigh.

"I know I know, there's no smiling allowed in the hallway." I say. He smiles but quickly drops it when ms. Briggs glares at him.

"Well, I'll let you off this time. Get to class." he says. I nod but I can hear ms. Briggs complaining on my way out.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LET THAT...THAT LITTLE DEMON GO?!" I chuckle. I'm just like my mom. I make my way to science and nod towards the sub.

"Sup?" I greet. He looks at me funny.

"Why are you late?" he asks. I shrug.

"Te- uh...principal Franklin wanted to see me." yeah right. He never wants to see me. He nods and I make my way over to my seat.

"What happened?" Freddie asks. I shrug.

"Nothin. He let me go this time." I say. I turn and glare at Carly though.

"What?" she whispers. I frown and turn to my book. Pretending to read. Like I'd read this crap.

"Hey...uh...aren't you that 'Sam' girl from that iCarly thing?" the sub asks. I look at Carly and nod.

"Yeah..." I trail off. He smiles and claps his hand.

"Thought so! My little sister is gonna flip when she hears I met her favorite character." he says. I smile. Whoa, never knew I was somebody's favorite.

"Really?" I ask. He smiles.

"Oh yeah, she's a huge fan of iCarly but she loves you." he says. I can't help but smile brightly.

"That's so cool." I say. He nods and makes his way back to the teachers desk. I turn and look at Carly who's looking quite impressed and I know I can't wipe this huge grin off my face.

So class was extremely boring. Like, more than usual. We didn't do anything so I couldn't get to sleep. I'm gathering up my stuff when the substitute teacher approaches me, Carly and Freddie.

"Hey, I was uh wondering if you could send a shout out to my little sister on your next web cast?" he asks. I look at Freddie and Carly and we all share a nod.

"Sure. What's her name?" I ask. He smiles at me.

"Tasha Jones." he says and my face falls. Bitchy Tasha?

"Bitchy Tasha?" I ask. Carly nudges me hard in my side. "What?! She said our web cast wasn't cool before!" I say.

"She's just like that because of her friends." he insists. I know, people are always gonna defend their sisters but this chick don't need excuses.

"No she's just like that cus she's a bi-mmf" Carly puts a hand over my mouth. I just lick her

hand. She turns to me with a disgusted look.

"My hand? Really?" she asks. I nod.

"You taste like pancakes." I say. She and Freddie share grossed out looks and turn back to the teacher.

"We'd love to send her a shout out." she says before draggin me away.

"No need for violence." I say. She glares at me before finally wiping her hand...on Freddie. I chuckle.

"That was funny." I say like the goof I am. I'm proud to be an American class clown. We stand there for a minute until Tasha passes by. She looks at us and turns her nose up.

"Oh we know your secret. We've met your brother." Freddie says. Her eyes widen and land on mine. I almost scoff.

"Hey Tasha." I say in an all too sweet voice. She looks like she wants to blow something up as she stomps away. She looked kinda hot. Oh well, on to the rest of my day.


	3. iThink I Like

hey guys, thanks a bunches for your reviews! you guys rock so hard! so i've gotten things figured out and i'm gonna try to update sooner more frequently but only if you guys review. lemme know if i'm doin things right, if everybody is in character, if its lacking funny. don't be scared folks, your ideas matter! and here we go!

* * *

"Samantha!" I hear. I groan and lift my head up.

"Huh?" I reply.

"What do you have to say about our discussion?" ms. Briggs asks. How the hell did I even get in here. My eyes dart around and land on Tasha. Why? I dunno. Oh well.

"It's boring." I reply. She growls. I kid you not, this thing growls!

"Get out of my classroom!" she bellows. I shrug.

"Alright." I say. I get up and pass by Tasha and grin. She just huffs and turns away from me and I almost snicker on my way out. I step out the room and make my way to my locker where Freddie is leaning in his. "Ugh, do you really have to punish the world with that thing?" I say nudging his butt a little. He yelps and bumps his head on the inside of his locker. I almost laugh but the bell rings and I'm a little shocked. I didn't think third period would be over yet. Awesome. Only one more class today. I love half days.

"Hey guys, what's up?" my best friend, Carly Shay, asks. I see she finally embraced her hair.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad." I say. She frowns confused. "You're hair." I elaborate. Her eyes widen and her hand shoots to her head.

"Oh god!" she shrieks. I laugh a little until she glares. "I've been walking around for who knows how long looking like a highlighter." she says. I smile at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be ashamed of your pink hair. Love it, embrace your pink hair. Cus it's yours for the next few weeks." I say with a laugh. She groans and leans her head forward laying her head on my shoulder. Ya know, I like this feeling. Too much. I grab her shoulders and push her back so she's standing. She gives me a confused look but doesn't say anything. She just groans and turns to open up her locker.

"Hey Carly, nice hair." Tasha says coming over to scoff. I step closer to her and smile sweetly.

"I did Carly's hair myself. You don't like it?" I ask in a mock hurt tone. Her eyes widen and she looks at her friends.

"Uh...well... I erm... I uh... gotta get to class." she says blushing slightly. I smile and wave bye to her. Carly turns to offer me a small smile.

"Thanks." she says. I nod.

"Anytime." I say watching Tasha's retreating form. I think back to the day she called our web cast uncool and I said I wanna do bad things to that chick...thinkin back, I really do. Really really bad naughty things that could possibly get me spanked. "Hello? Earth to Sam!" Carly says waving her hand in my face. I must've zoned out. I turn to Carly and smile.

"Hmm?" I answer her slightly dazed.

"Where were you? Ya zoned on us." she says. I frown and notice Freddie's still here.

"Sorry the nerd bored me." I reply.

"But I didn't say anything." he says.

"But you're here." I retort. He shakes his head and we make our way to our next and final class.

Ugh, I am so happy school is over until next Tuesday. Teacher work says rock so hard. Carly, Freddie and I make our way to her place. We enter giggling at something Freddie said and find Spencer hangin upside down eating a bowl of cereal.

"What are you doin?" Carly asks. He shrugs the best he can.

"Eatin some cereal." he says like he's not upside down. We shake our heads and go upstairs. Carly and I flop down onto the bean bag chairs. Freddie stands over by his equipment typin in a few things.

"Are we really going to send Tasha a shout out?" he asks. I shrug.

"Doesn't matter to me, it could be pretty fun." I say. Carly shoots me a look and I shrug.

"How would that be fun?" she asks. I frown.

"Well Tasha is the school bitch so why not show half of the school know that she's my biggest fan?" I ask. She seems to think it over and smiles.

"Sure. Why not?" she says. I shrug and we go over a few ideas none of which I'm really listening to.

Finally it's show time.

"And 5...4...3...2..." Freddie counts down and it's time for intros. I step in front of the camera with my sunglasses on and scary voice.

"The names Puckett, Sam Puckett." I say.

"And I'm Shay, Carly Shay." Carly says stepping beside me and cue suspenseful music.

"And this is...iCarly." we say. And the show begins. We do a whole bunch of silly stuff and then it's almost the end.

"And now the end is nearing." I say and cue the aww things. I make a sad face.

"But no fear, we'll be back next week!" Carly says and I cut in.

"But before we go, I wanna send a shout out to my biggest fan. TASHA JONES! Tasha I just wanna thank you for watching EVERY episode of iCarly and being my biggest fan." I say with a sweet smile.

"Well that's it and we'll see you guys next week! Bye!" we start to say until Freddie says we're clear. We all share smiles and high fives but my eyes linger on Carly. Has she always been so...beautiful? She's got very very nice eyes. And her lips are...whoa. Did I just? Nah, that's just me thinkin she's hot. Oh well.

Carly pov.

Freddie and Sam are at it again. They aren't even arguing about anything. At least I don't think so.

"No you are just a-" "Shut up nerd nobody cares what you-" "Are always making fun of me-" "Realize I don't enjoy you're company" I just roll my eyes and sigh. I step out of the studio and lock the door behind me effectively locking them inside. I hear banging after about twenty minutes.

"Lemme outta here!" I hear Freddie yell.

"Yeah, let him outta here!" Sam yells.

"Not until you settle this!" I say walking away ignoring their protests. I smirk when I hear Freddie scream though. That's my Sam Always the violent one.

Sam pov.

I'm stuck in this room with Fredward. I think I'll go crazy.

"Why do you pick on me so much?" he asks. I sigh.

"Because it makes me feel better." I whine. He sighs.

"Do you like me or something Sam? Because it's alright if you do, it's just I don't...ya know like you like that." he asks. I scoff. Then I look at him and see he's seriously asking that.

"No Freddie I don't like you 'like that.'" I say. He gives me a look that says he doesn't believe me.

"But you're always pickin on me and some say that's a sure sign a girl likes you." he says.

"I'm gay." I say.

"And like I said, it's alright but there'll never be anyth- you are?" he asks. I nod.

"Yeah, sorry buddy, but I'm not into ya." I say. He sighs and sits down heavily.

"Well that makes sense." he says. I give him a confused look. "Why you hate me around Carly so much..." he says with a smirk.

"What you sayin dork?" I ask crackin my knuckles.

"You like Carly." he says. I snort.

"No way." I reply. He just smirks knowingly and I just sigh, what if he's right?

* * *


	4. iGot A Plan

Alright so first things first, i got alot of great reviews and thanks. you guys rock so much! I'll keep up the work if you guys keep the reviews comin. thanks again. and now...on to the chapter...all in Sam pov...

* * *

Alright, I've come to the conclusion that Freddie is wrong. Like on every level that a person can be wrong on. I don't like Carly. Not in the slightest.

"Sam?" and so what if I did? What's he gonna do about it? Nothin! He's just gonna be his little dorky self and force me to have to cause him pain. "Sam?" well not too much cus he's still one of my best friends and despite what some people may think, I do sorta possibly in a strange own Sam way care about him. Like, I'd kick your ass if you messed with him, but I'd kick his ass if he breath too loudly. "Sam?!" gah!

"I'm right beside you captain dork-tron." I say to Freddie I turn to glare at him but he's lookin too amused. "What's with that smile?" I ask suspiciously. He know somethin I don't?

"Oh nothing. Just dealing with the fact that I'm right and you like Carly." he says sounding so very sure of himself.

"Uh, no, I don't." I reply. Cus ya know, I don't. She's just my best friend.

"Hey guys." speak of the devil.

"Well hello Carly." Freddie says trying to sound cool I guess. It isn't working. Apparently Carly thinks so too. Ha! You don't stand a chance dork boy!

"Um...anyway, Sam?" she looks around him. This girl is absolutely beautiful. Her hair, eyes, lips, and here I go again. Stop it Sam! You don't like Carly, you don't like Carly, you don't like Carly y- crap she's bending over.

alright, I've come to a new conclusion. That I have a small-barely there-to tiny to notice-gonna get over it soon crush on Carly. And that's alright cus she's my best friend so it's actually expected. But it's not like it's gonna last long. Nope. Not gonna happen. I bet I'll be over her by my ne-

"Puckett!" I hear. I frown and turn around. Oh great, what does Tasha want?

"Jones!" I retort. She's got an angry look on her face and I think back. I haven't done anything to her. She grabs my arm dragging me into the bathroom.

"What was that?!" she bellows once she clears the stalls. This girls sorta intimidating. I like it.

"What?" I ask leaning casually against a sink.

"Last night! Y-you...and iCarly...and..." she stops talking and starts to fidget.

"Yeah..." I press on. Oh! "Oh! You mean the whole shout out thing?" I ask. She nods. "Your brother asked." I shrug. She sighs and starts to pace.

"Look, it wasn't funny, ok? Do you know what people would say if they found out I watched...iCarly?" she asks with a shudder. I frown.

"There's nothing wrong with watchin iCarly. And secondly who cares?" I ask. She looks away then back to me.

"I do. I can't watch that show. It's not cool." she says. I sigh.

"Almost everybody watches iCarly. And if this is about that little Nevel freak, then just ignore his review." I say waving my hand. She crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the wall opposite to me. She doesn't say anything for a few minutes before she sighs.

"Whatever." she mutters.

"Aww c'mon. I'm your favorite, you're supposed to like...listen to all the bull crap I say!" I exclaim and she lets out a small giggle. Well she has a nice smile, not as nice as Carly's but it's still nice. Dammit. I sigh and tilt my head back. I feel a hand on my forearm and look to see I'm starin right at Tasha. She looks like...concerned.

"Somethin wrong?" she asks. I frown. Do I really wanna talk to her about that? Nope.

"Yeah, I closed my eyes and thought of ms. Briggs." I say. She smiles but stands there. She tilts her head to the side a little and just stares at me. For some strange reason I don't look away. She offers me a small understanding smile.

"Y'know, I'm way better at reading people then some think." she says. I frown. What's her point. "And unlike the rest of the population that watch iCarly, I'm very preceptive." she says. "I can tell you have a crush on Carly." she says. I laugh.

"You are waaay off there buddy. I'm not cru-" a girl comes in but both of us glare at her and she retreats. "I don't like Carly like that." I say. She scoffs.

"Yeah, um..i'm not blind." she says. I frown.

"Look, I don't know who told ya that, but I'll beat you with them." I say threateningly. She just laughs.

"You are so cute!" she gushes. I frown and ball my fist up and she grabs my cheeks. Really. And it continues to...is the word coo? Crown? I forget but it almost makes me feel good. Never had nobody do this before but that's beside the point. Nobody, and I mean nobody calls me cute!

"What are you doin?! Let go'a my face!" I say trying to pull away. She just laughs letting me go eventually.

"Alright! Alright, I'll stop. But seriously, does she like you too?" she asks. I sigh.

"I wish." I say before I can stop myself. I frown and start to backtrack. "I mean, no cus I don't like her." I say but I know it's too late. She just smiles.

"Well, as I said before, I'm more preceptive. And can see, she clearly likes you too. But she doesn't know it yet." she says. I frown.

"Puh-lease. Carly's straight." I say. Her smile just gets bigger and bigger.

"Aww, your innocence is so adorable!" there she goes again with that gushing crap.

"Wh- wait. I thought you were mad." I say. She frowns.

"Oh I am. But, I've thought about it and you're right. Most of the people in this school watch iCarly so this could actually help my popular status." she says. I scratch my head. "And I'm gonna help you get your girl." she says. I frown.

"I always thought you were a bitch." I say. She frowns.

"I usually am...but I feel...nice right now." she says cheerily.

"Why does that statement scare me?" I ask. She just chuckles grabbing my hand.

"Just...go along with me." she says. And that, scares me even more.

She's crazy! I thought I had problems but noooo, this chick has some serious problems! She-sh-she wants t-

"What?!" I ask loudly startling everyone in the hall. "What are you lookin at?!"i ask and take satisfaction in the way they all scamper away like little ants.

"We can pretend to date and see if she gets jealous." she says like she just suggested we do homework. It's not that easy. She starts to walk off.

"We can't do that!" I say and take a moment to give a quick wedgie and smile at the sound of his scream. Ah, that was calming.

"Why not?" she asks. I had no idea she was even in my class. I frown.

"Because it wont work." I say. She turns to me quickly.

"Why not? And anyway what do you have to lose?" she asks. My rep!

"My rep!" I say. She smiles softly. She's gotta stop all this nice stuff.

"Sam, you're the toughest girl in the school. Everybody will still be afraid of you if you're 'dating' me." she said using air quotes. I frown. I'm not doin this.

"Your reputation." I offer. That'll change her mind.

"Already thought about my rep and it can only help."

"How so?"

"You're famous." she says. Is that supposed to explain anything.

"I still don't see how you think this could work." I say sitting beside her without thinking.

"You get to see if Carly gets jealous and I get to date someone insanely popular/famous." and yes she actually said slash. I shake my head.

"I doubt it..." I trail off. She's looking past my head and she smiles out of nowhere and giggles.

"Alright Sam." she says. I frown and turn around to see Carly lookin at us. She makes her way over.

"Hey Sam." she says with a smile. "Tasha." she forces out with a tight obviously forced smile. "What's up?" she asks. I frown about to answer but Tasha cuts in.

"Nothing except Sam just asked me out." she says. Carly frowns then looks at me. Oh yeah, I forgot that Carly didn't know. Heh. Go figure.

"Sam?" she says my name like she's confused.

"Uh yeah?"

"Did you?" I look from her to Tasha then back to her then to Freddie whose suddenly standing beside Carly.

"Yeah." I say. Carly smiles again. An honest smile at me but another forced one for Tasha.

"That's...great." she says. I don't even try to smile.

"Yeah. Hear my excitement." I say. Tasha nudges me hard in the side and I force a smile.

"Well alright...okay...yeah. I'm going...to my seat.." she says. She starts to walk and turns back to me. "Sam?" she tries. Oh yeah I usually sit by her.

"Uh, I'll be over in a minute." I say. She offers me a smile and I turn back to Tasha. Tasha just continues to smile past my head before looking me in the eye.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Freddie hisses. And again, I forgot he existed for minute there.

"I came up with a plan to help Sam get Carly!" Tasha hisses back. I cannot get a word in when those two start arguing.

"You're a genius!" I finally hear. I see Freddie smiling fondly at Tasha before turning to me. "Good luck." he says. He goes to walk over to his seat but I catch his hand. "Uh...thanks." I say. He smiles.

"Anytime." yeah, I can definitely see why he's my other best friend.


	5. iGot A Date

so here's another update! and so quick! thanks to the reviews i got, i didn't know i had em til i decided to update cus i'm not gettin the emails, anyway thanks for the reviews. we start off in Carly's POV then to Freddies and then Sam's. and now! on to you're chapter...

* * *

Carly pov.

"You could have told me!" I yell walking into my apartment.

"I'm sorry ok? I just didn't think it was a big deal." Sam says throwing her backpack onto the sofa.

"Of course its a big deal!" I say then calm myself slightly. "Sam, I'm your best friend. I'd like to know these things." I tell her. She shrugs but looks a little uncomfortable. She's quiet for a few minutes before speaking up.

"You wanna know why I really didn't tell you?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I'd like to know why I'm just finding out." I say. She takes a deep breath.

"Well, I didn't tell anybody else because they never asked. But you? I never told you because..." she stops with a sigh.

"Because..." I prod. She takes another deep breath.

"Cus I was afraid you'd stop being my friend. Lets face it Carly, you're the only person who's stuck around without trying to hurt me in some way." she replies. My features soften. How can I be mad at her? She's just so...Sam.

"Sam, I'd never stop being your friend. Ever." I tell her firmly. She's gotta know I'm not just gonna up and leave her cus of this.

"Really?" she asks a sounding a little afraid. I reach out and hug her tightly. She just hugs me back quickly before pulling away and clearing her throat.

"Of course." I say. She smiles quickly before her phone rings.

"Yeah... uh bu-...sure...where?...when?...alright." she says before hanging up. She looks up and offers me a smile. "Uh Carls, you wanna come with me and Tasha to the groovy smoothie?" she asks. I frown. Well hell no I don't wanna come! That tramp is gonna be all over you! And then I'll...what is wrong with me?!

"Sure. Mind if I invite Freddie?" I ask. She smirks.

"Already on it." she says holding up her cell. I force a smile. Great. Just me, Sam, _Tasha, _and Freddie. Oh how I can't wait.

I hate her. Even more than I did before. She's all over Sam! I knew it was going to happen! Well, alright, so I might be over reacting just a little but...does she constantly have to touch Sam? Holding her hand, touching her arm, sitting on her lap? Alright, the lap thing is pushing it a little but even still...Is it all really necessary?

"So Sam, when did you realize you were into girls?" Freddie asks. She shifts a little and _Tasha _puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Well...err..." she clears her throat. "About a year ago." she says.

"When you were like...thirteen?" he asks. She nods.

"Yeah, I never had a crush on a guy but...well you remember Mrs. Robinson from gym?" she asks me. I nod not realizing what she's saying. What does our ex gym teacher have to do with this?

"Oh! I remember her. Man, good taste." Freddie says with a sense of pride? Anyway. She smirks and gets this a dreamy smile on her face.

"So! Sam is taking me to the movies Friday night, you guys wanna come with?" Tasha asks. Sam snaps out of it and glances at Freddie.

"Ye- oh! Darn, I really wouldn't wanna intrude on your date or anyth-" he starts but I cut in.

"We'll be there! What time?" I ask. Oh hell no, she is not going to be alone with Sam in a practically empty movie theater if I have anything to say about it!

"Uh, 5. right?" Sam looks to that thing, I mean Tasha, for confirmation. Tasha nods.

"That's right. We're picking the most boring movie so it'll be almost empty and we can make out. Oh, maybe you guys could see that ne-"

"No, we'll stick with you guys." I interrupt Tasha again. She glares at me and I glare back. But I still wonder...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

Freddie pov.

Boy I'm loving every minute of the past three days! First Tasha and Sam start 'dating' and it's driving Carly insane! And today me, her, Sam, and Tasha are gonna be in the movie theater.

"I still don't understand what the problem is." I say to Carly. She's been complaining ever since about how Tasha is always around and how she wants her to get a zit on her forehead the size of Jupiter.

"The problem is she's going to be around so much and then, when we try to get rid of her it's gonna make Sam leave effectively ruining iCarly!" she exclaims. She is so much in denial. It's hilarious to watch.

"So, you're saying that Tasha hanging around will eventually make Sam leave?" I ask incredulously. She's gotta realize how crazy that sounds.

"Well...yeah...no... I don't know!" she exclaims in frustration.

"Hey have you guys seen Sam?" Tasha asks. Carly takes her head out of her locker to glare.

"No and I wish I didn't have to see you." she says. Ohhh, a jealous Carly is kinda hot. Tasha just smirks.

"What's wrong Carly? Got a mini crush on Sam?" she taunts. This girl is good! Carly screeches and stalks off. I wait until she's out of ear shot before laughing. Tasha grins at me before leaning against Sam's locker.

"Ugh! I swear, ms. Briggs gets uglier Every time she asks me to stay after class." we hear and its not long before Sam is rounding the corner. She stops dead in her tracks at seeing Tasha. She's still not used to it.

"Alright, here's tonight's plan." Tasha starts.

"Will there be food?" Sam asks. We both look at her like she's an idiot. "What?! I'm hungry, I skipped breakfast _and _lunch!" she exclaims. We get back to the scheming.

"While Freddie and Carly are sitting in front of us, I'm going to climb onto your lap and giggle loudly. We'll flirt back and forth loud enough for her to hear and wait for the explosion." Tasha says. Sam smirks.

"Ya know, I think we just might be the next super couple." Sam says. Tasha smiles and kisses Sam's cheek before bouncing off.

"You two will be a mini super couple, but you and Carly, super couple of epic proportions!" I exclaim. She smiles and high fives me, her eyes lingering on my face. "What?" I ask and wait for the insult to come but it doesn't.

"If you love Carly so much, shouldn't you want her for yourself?" she asks opening her locker. "And shouldn't this freak you out or something?" she adds. I shrug and smile.

"Well, when I was younger, my mom used to always tell me that if I really love somebody, then I'll do whatever to make them happy. Even if it's not with me." I say with another shrug. "I really think she'd be happy with you. Plus its better than her dating some pea brained jock." I say. "As far as freaking me out, well when my mom makes me sit through her discussion groups you learn interesting things. Like, you don't choose to be gay. It's just who you are and you, Samantha Puckett, don't freak me out." I pause. "You just scare me." I add. She chuckles.

"Your mom's discussion groups? You really are a nerd." she says. I frown as she starts to walk off.

"Hey, words can be very hurtful!" I yell racing to catch up with her.

Wow. Carly really doesn't like the idea of Sam and Tasha. She's sitting between them holding onto Sam's arm. The movie isn't really scary. It has some surprising parts but that's it. She's totally overdoing it and I'm not even sure she realizes it.

"Eek!" she shrieks when a guys head gets cut off. That was cool.

"Dude, that was so cool!" me Tasha and Sam say at once.

"Ugh, that was disgusting." Carly says. I shake my head when I see her bury her head in Sam's shoulder.

"Uh Sam...could you come with me to get some popcorn?" Tasha tries. Carly glares at her quickly.

"I'll go, I really need to get away from this movie." Carly says hopping up.

"Ugh, whatever." Tasha mutters in mock dislike. I found out she actually doesn't have a problem with us. Just our social standing. She gets up and reaches over to whisper something to Sam quickly before scurrying after Carly. I climb over the seats and sit beside her and her wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She turns to me looking like she's seen a ghost.

"She wants to go public." she says. I frown.

"That's a problem?" I ask. She nods.

"She wants to call me pookie." she says and we share a shudder. Hell, that scares me.

Sam pov.

Alright, the movie's over but I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Ya see, it's pretty damn nice to have Carly clinging to ya for about one hundred and elven minutes. It felt really nice.

"Call me tomorrow?" Tasha says.

"Oh Sam! You remember, we have that thing...tomorrow...all day!" Carly exclaims. She offers a fake smile at Tasha. "Sorry Tasha, best friends day out and all that. She'll be away from her phone. Alright Sam lets go, you're staying at my house tonight, right?" she tries tugging my arm. I look at her confused. Best friends day? Did I miss somethin.

"Uh...ok... I'll talk to you Sunday then Tasha." I say. She smiles brightly and kisses me full on the lips quickly. Man, her lips sure are soft.

"Ok, bye." she says getting into her mom's car I didn't even notice at first. I turn back to Carly and Freddie. Freddie is behind Carly smirking at me and winking quickly.

"Gah Fredward! You're havin a eye problem I see. Lemme fix it." I offer and he takes the bait.

"How?" he asks. I smirk widely.

"It'll be easy and painless. I'll just clock you in the eye." I say. He frowns.

"That's not painless." he says.

"It wont hurt me." I say and I finally notice Carly glaring at me. What'd I do?


	6. iThink This Will Be Interesting

originally this was going to be a very angsty chapter but i thought to myself it wouldn't be right. but i do have another fic idea that will be more dramafied and angsty than this one. we'll see later if i post it. review please!

* * *

Carly pov.

It's just fear of losing my best friend. That's all it is. I mean, what else could it be?

"Spencer..." I trail off when all I'm greeted by is his butt. Eww. I roll my eyes and kick him in it softly.

"DAH!" he screams like he has something in his mouth. "Heh, Car I, 'ut a hell wah at fuh?" he says rubbing his but with a remote in his mouth. I take it out and smile at him.

"Now lets try English class." I say in my teacher voice. He frowns.

"I said what the hell was that for?" he asks sitting on the sofa. I flop beside him, sort of glad that Sam needed to go see her mother for something. I can talk to him without her hearing me.

"I have a problem." I say. He turns to me with concern written on his face.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" he asks. I sigh.

"Sam's new girlfriend. I don't like her." I say. He frowns. Oops. I'm guessing he didn't know about Sam.

"Sam's a lesbian?" he asks. I nod chewing my bottom lip. He shrugs. "Hm. Anyway, why don't you like her?" he asks. It's my turn to frown.

"Wait. That's all you have to say is hm?" I ask. He nods.

"Well yeah..." he trails off.

"So you don't have a problem with...with her being gay?" I ask. He smiles.

"Course I don't. She's still the same Sam who eats all our food." he says. I offer him a smile.

"Well for one, she's a bitch. Sorry." I say before he can tell me to watch my language. "And she's always around Sam. Touching her or something equally as annoying." I say with a huff.

"Well they are sorta dating so it's gonna happen. Does it make you uncomfortable or something?" he asks obviously confused. At first I thought that was the problem. Nope.

"No. It makes me mad." I say. "That's totally weird isn't it?" I ask. He sits and thinks it over.

"No not really. I mean, Sam's your best friend and has been for years so naturally when she's giving somebody else attention you'd get a little jealous." what?!

"I am not jealous!" I shriek. He holds his hear. Serves him right! How dare he imply that I'm jealous of that tramp?

"Ok ow. And I just meant that she's your best friend and you're not really used to sharing her. It's common." he says. I feel a little silly for my outburst but people have been constantly implying that I have a thing for her. Which I don't. I don't like Sam that way. I'm not even into girls...much. Ok so maybe it was one or two but that was weeks ago and it was more of a 'oh, she's really pretty' thing than a 'oh boy she's hot' thing.

"I guess you're right." I mutter.

"Unless you have a huge crush on her then I can see how this is only gonna get harder." he says with that... Spencer look on his face. I shriek again and stomp off to my room. I AM NOT INTO SAM!!

Sam pov.

Alright. Moment of truth. Time to see if my mom loves me or not.

"Mom?" I try. She's still yellin at the cat though.

"You good fer nothin animal! You need a jobs! Free-loadin deadbeat." she mutters.

"Mom!" I try louder to get her attention. She whips around to me quickly.

"Sasha! How's it goin?" she asks leanin against the wall. I roll my eyes.

"Sam. My name is Sam." I say.

"Well whatever." she says rollin her eyes. Ya know, sometimes my mom is cool. But others, she's just annoying. "What's up kid?" she asks opening the fridge and almost passing out from the smell of a carton of milk.

"I have something to tell you." I say. She motions with her hand for me to continue.

"Well shoot. I'm all ears...damn, whens the last time we went grocery shopping?" she asks. I think.

"Uh...six months ago. Anyway, what I have to tell you might be shocking. A-and you might hate me." I say. She stops what she's doin and turns to me with an unreadable look.

"Well what is it?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well mom... I'm a lesbian." I say. And I wait.

Freddie pov.

I wonder when Carly is gonna realize she's crushing on Sam? I don't know how long I can wait.

"Hello?" I answer my cellphone.

"Hey Freddie what's up?" Carly's voice floats through.

"Oh nothin. Just waitin for Sam to call." I say. I can practically feel her eye twitch.

"Yeah? Why's that?" she asks in an all too sweet voice.

"We're gonna set up a double date if I can find a date." I say with a shrug even though she can't see me.

"Sure I'll go out with you!" she says loudly. I'm imagining the crazy lady look on her face. It's almost enough to make me laugh.

"But I didn't ask yo-"

"You did! Twice a day. For years. This is me accepting." she says hurriedly. I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm to break up the fake romantical date thing we're planning.

"Alright. So w- hey, hang on a sec." I say when the phone beeps. "Hello?" I answer the unknown number.

"F-Freddie?" I hear. Oh god. Her mom didn't take it well.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I ask hurriedly. She's been crying. I can hear it in her voice.

"Our apartment burned down." she says.

"How di-"

"My mom and I were baking cookies. My i pod was in there! And we had just bought more h-a-am!" she cries into the phone. I will forever worry about her.

"Um...sorry to hear that. I'll tell Carly you're on the way." I say knowing that's all she wanted.

"Thanks doof." she says hanging up. I click over to hear Carly muttering something along the lines of 'don't like her that way.' "Uh, Sam wants me to tell you she needs a place to stay." I say casually.

"Why? And why didn't she just call me?" she asks.

"I'll let her explain all that. Right now, I have a yoga class with my mom." I say hanging up after we say our goodbyes. Sam is gonna be living across the hall with Spencer and Carly. This should be interesting.

Sam pov.

And I waited until she just smiled. This in itself was rare.

"I still love you Samantha." was all she said. Then we went for food and started trying to cook. And now we need to find somewhere to go cus we sorta set the place on fire. It was the damn cats fault though. I swear. She's staying with a foster brother and I'm hoping Spencer and Carly will let me crash at theirs. I know what you're thinkin. I only called the boob cus his number was on the top of my head. For some reason I can't remember Carly's by heart and my cell phone was inside.

"Hey Carls." I say walking in. She stands in front of me hands on her hips.

"We need to talk." she says. Great! What'd I do now?!

* * *


	7. iTs Got Drama

i got a bunch of reviews and i'm way happy. i hope this is a good enough update for you guys, don't forget to review again.

Sam pov.

I don't like that look on her face.

"About...." I try. She sighs deeply.

"I don't like Tasha." she says crossing her arms over her chest. I sigh.

"Look Carly, I'm tired, homeless, and hungry. Can we talk about your dislike for my girlfriend later?" I ask. I notice her cringe. "It makes you uncomfortable don't it?" I ask. She sighs. I shake my head and move to the kitchen.

"Of course it doesn't Sam. I just....don't like the word 'my girlfriend' and 'Tasha' in the same sentence." she says. I rummage through the fridge. Where's the damn ham?

"Well get used to it." I say. I feel her come up behind me.

"Bottom shelf." she says. I look down and....eureka! And we have ham!

"Score!" I exclaim.

"I can try I just....." she trails off. I look up at her.

"You just what?" I ask. She stares at me for a few minutes so I blink.

"I-"

"Hey Sam! Carly told me about your new girlfriend, congrats kiddo." Spencer says bouncing into the kitchen. Can you say bad timing? Really bad. I glance to Carly really quick and notice she's looking away and I guess I wont get any answers tonight.

"Thanks...hey, can I crash here for a while? Our apartment burned down." I ask. Spencer looks concerned.

"Of course. Are you...are you alright?" he asks. I nod.

"My mom and me are fine. Just nowhere to live." I say.

"You have a home here. Always." Spencer says. I can't help but smile.

"Thanks." I say seriously.

"Anytime. You're gonna have to crash with Carly until I can get all my stuff moved out and sleep out here." he says motioning to the living room. Shit.

"Oh that's fine, we always share the bed, it'll be no different." Carly says with a shrug. I just swallow hard. No different for her maybe!

Freddie pov.

I'm looking at Sam and she looks horrible.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She just growls at me.

"Hey pookie!" we hear and she growls at Tasha. Who's looking pretty hot today. Tasha smiles. "Aww, I missed you too." she says kissing Sam quickly on the lips.

"Fuckin' dykes." some guys says in disgust.

"Go away fucktard." Sam warns. The guy and his friends get closer.

"Whatcha gonna do freak?" he asks. Must be a ninth grader. I step in between him and the girls.

"Back off." I say. He scoffs.

"Oh, is wimpy here gonna scream me to death?" he asks in a baby voice. I feel anger welling up.

"Hey! Only I can make fun of him." Sam says standing beside me. Exactly!

"Shut up, dyke, we're not talkin to you." he says.

"Don't talk to her like that." I say getting even angrier.

"Shut up fag." another says. I step up to the main one and he pushes me away.

"The hell?! He just tried to kiss me!" he says. I scoff. "Stupid queers." he says looking at Sam and Tasha and I hit him. As hard as I can and he goes down. His friends charge at me and I can tell Sam is fighting right beside me. Finally a whistle sounds:

"Break it up!" Ms. Briggs says and a security guard are standing there.

"Mr. Benson, I'm shocked. You," she says glaring at Sam, "I'd expect this from." Sam just sighs leaning back.

"These guys were giving us trouble." she says with a tired sigh.

"Tell it to principal Franklin." ms. Briggs says. We nod and make our way to the principals office.

"Thanks nerd-boy." Sam says. I nod.

"Anytime evil lady." I reply. I finally notice Tasha.

"Were you hit?" Sam and I ask at the same time. She shakes her head.

"I'm fine. Are you guys ok?" she asks. We both nod about to walk into the office until a shriek stops us.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!" Carly asks rushing towards me and Sam.

"We're fine." we answer at the same time.

"What happened? Samantha, what did you get Freddie into?" principal Franklin asks.

"I sta-" she starts.

"Some guys were saying homophobic stuff about Sam and her girlfriend." I jump in so she wont take blame. "Sam's my best friend so I couldn't just stand there while he harassed them." I add. Sam looks at me surprised. "Sam didn't start this, she defended herself and I defended them." he looks shocked.

"Homophobia?" he asks looking confused. "Sam, are you a lesbian?" he asks. She nods swallowing hard.

"Y-yeah." she says. His face softens.

"Well, you two were in a fight so you'll have to serve detention but these boys, we'll just have a talk with their parents." he says putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "But first, I need to talk to you Sam." he says. She nods and offers us a small reassuring smile. When they turn to walk inside we all follow but they stop.

"Guys, it's ok. I'll catch up." she says. We nod and go outside the office and sit outside the door. Cus we're not moving until she's out.

Sam pov.

Ted wants to talk to me about who knows what.

"Sam, I'm sorry that happened to you." he starts sitting in his seat.

"Its fine. It happens sometimes." I say.

"It's not fine." he says. "Nobody should have to be treated any-" I cut him off.

"Ted, I get that your just worried but there's nothing to worry about." I say. He stares at me.

"Samantha I've known you all your life, I've lived in the building across the street since you were three." he starts. I nod cuttin him off though.

"I know. And you care..." I trail off.

"Where are you staying? I saw your building burn down yesterday...." he trails off.

"With Carly." I answer. He nods.

"Alright. But if you have absolutely any more problems come see me." he says. I nod.

"Thanks." I say standing. I get to the door and turn back to him. "You've been the closest thing I've had since Mark walked out and I just want you to know I mean it. You're the closest thing to a..... you're a good guy." I say. He just smiles.

"I feel the same way Samantha."

"Bye Ted." I say walking out with a new sense of confidence. I was a little scared how he'd react cus despite what people think, his opinion matters a lot to me. But I should've known he'd be cool. I notice Carly, Freddie and Tasha sitting on the floor. I reach my hand out and both Tasha and reach for it so I reach out the other one. They glare at each other but they grab my arm and pull me away.

"Aww, pookie, I'm gonna buy you a ham sub for lunch and a strawberry smoothie." Tasha says hugging me close.

"Well we're getting extra ham on the pizza tonight when Spencer orders." Carly says.

"Oh yeah, we'll Sam and I are having a day dedicated to all her favorite foods!" Tasha says hotly.

"Well we're going to have a full week!" Carly responds pulling me towards her.

"She's MY girlfriend!" Tasha yells pulling me back to her.

"MY best friend!" and they break into total argument.

"Do I not exist?" I hear Freddie asks. I can't even reply to that.


	8. iGot A Problem

This Chapter is short and uneventful so don't hold out for too much on this but i'm hoping the next one will be better

----------

Freddie pov.

Alright so we've just encountered a problem. Well other than the one earlier. Right now we're all in gym class, Carly, Sam, Tasha, and I; and I've just realized something. I'm starting to develop a crush on Tasha. And I don't want to have one. Because.... I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I don't want her and Tasha to break up. Not because I want Carly to myself or because I want her unhappy, but because Tasha is good for Sam. She's patient, almost more than Carly and I think she genuinely cares.

"Hey Sam, be our point guard?" some boy asks. Sam leans up from between Tasha's legs. She's been leaning against her chest with Tasha whispering in her ear.

"Sure." Sam says. She moves to get up but Tasha clears her throat. Sam sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm jus-" Tasha clears her throat again. Sam leans in and kisses her quickly and gets up.

"Cool." the boy says. Sam gets out onto the basketball court and the boy stops her. "Hey, I heard what happened with those guys and I just wanna say they're jerks." he says. Sam nods, "Hey Freddie, you're pretty cool sticking up for your friend." he calls out. I smile and nod and they go and play.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Carly says getting up to leave the gym.

"I'm crushing on Sam." I hear in a panicked voice from beside me. I see Tasha looking afraid. I turn and stare at her.

"That's not so bad." I say trying to be supportive.

"She's in love with another girl." she says sadly.

"Well we just need to try harder to get them together." I offer. She shakes her head.

"I-- I don't know if I can keep helping." she says. I rest a hand on her shoulder.

"Give it another week, if it doesn't work, break up with her." I say. She sighs and nods.

"I can try." she says. I nod.

"I-if it'd help, when this is over, I'd love to take you out.....get your mind off Sam." I say. She smiles.

"I think I'd like that." she says. I nod and turn back to the court, that was easy.

Sam pov.

"Alright guys, wrap it up! Sit down and rest!" the coach yells. I take a deep breath and go to sit down. Tasha gets up to sit beside me and wraps her arm around me.

"I stink." I say. She shrugs.

"Don't care." she says. Something about her tone makes me face her.

"What's up?" I ask. She sits up and sighs facing me.

"I have a real crush on you." she says bluntly. My eyes widen and I tilt my head to the side.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I reply she sighs.

"This is serious." she says moving away. I reach out and grab her wrist.

"I know...." I trail off. I sigh and look her right in the eye. "Look, thanks for what you've been doin. I really appreciate it." I say shifting a little bit.

"You're welcome...." she says with a confused looking frown. "Look, we've got at least a week to get you Carly so we're going to have to work harder." she says. I frown.

"I don't think she's inter-m mph-" I'm cut off by her kissing me. I fall back onto the bleachers a little but she just lays on my side.

"Hey!" I hear. She pulls away with a lazy look on her face and turns to...

Carly pov.

That bitch.

"Carly....hey." Sam says sitting up straight. That tramp saw me coming in here and she kissed her on purpose. Oh this bitch.

"Hey Sam...." I say. "Bitch.... I mean Tasha." I say sweetly. She just glares at me before smirking. She leans over and kisses Sam again quickly before getting up.

"Well baby, I'm going to my locker. I'll see you later." she says.

"Bye." Sam says with a dazed smile. Her eyes settle on me and I smile a fake smile.

"C'mon." I say. She nods and stands. "We're going to be late for class." I say. She walks beside me until we're in the hallway with various people staring at us.

"What?!" she finally asks loudly.

"Um...." some girl beside us stutters.

"Um what?" she asks

"Are you really a lesbian?" another girl asks.

"Yeah....why?" Sam responds.

"Oh em gee!" we hear and turn around.

"Ah!" Sam shrieks.

"Hey guys, wha- mandy!" Freddie yells in shock.


	9. iThink We Should Really Try

You guys are rocking so hard, i'm working more on the whole CAM so don't worry, not too much more TASHA/SAM left.

* * *

Carly pov.

She's here. I don't know why but she is.

"Hiii!" it exclaims drawing out the word. "I just couldn't believe it when I heard that Sam was a lesbian but now after hearing from her own lips I do believe." she says stepping closer to Sam. Who raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, mandy. No time no see." she says with a chuckle.

"You are so brave. There are so many people who are still ignorant but I want you to know I'm still your biggest fan." she says to the three of us.

"Thanks." Sam says sincerely.

"So whose your girlfriend?" mandy asks her usual perky self.

"I am." Tasha says. This bitch is going to have to stop using my title. What? Oh shit.

Sam pov.

Tasha wraps her arm around my shoulder and I in turn wrap mine around her waist.

"You're dating Sam?" mandy asks in wonder. The world was so peaceful until she came back. Wait, did she ever officially leave?

"Yes." Tasha says with some pride. I just look down at my shoes. I'm usin this girl who obviously really likes me.

"That is so awesome! You two make a very cute couple, the blond and brunette, the star and star lover, the Tasha and the Sam, the bold and the beautiful." the short annoyin girl rants on. I know I'm mean but am I mean enough to use this girl like this? I don't think I am.

"Tasha, we need to talk." I whisper in her ear. She just squeezes my shoulder.

"Alright. We have a free period right now, ms. Briggs had to go home." she whispers back.

"Alright." I say. She nods and pulls away a little letting her hand fall into mine. I stare down at our joined hands. "Carly, you alright?" I ask before walking off with Tasha. Carly just looks confused for a minute before smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We should talk later though." she says. I smile a little confused

"Sure." I say following behind Tasha. She pulls me into ms. Briggs room and pushes me into a chair. She turns her chair side ways in front of me and leans back. On instinct I wrap my arms around her.

"What's up?" she asks. I sigh.

"We shouldn't do this." I say. She turns slightly pulling away.

"What?" she asks. I look down at the hand that's holdin onto hers.

"Pretend to date. It's obviously not workin like we thought it would so we should really stop before somebody gets hurt." I say lowly lookin away. I'm not really used to considerin other people so this is hard.

"So let's stop pretending. Let's do this forreal." she whispers. I look up at her face and see she's serious.

"Bu-" she cuts me off. She shakes her head turning to face me directly.

"We give each other two weeks to do this seriously. We try, see if we can maybe....develop something." she whispers holding onto my hand tightly. "Two weeks, if we don't click then we'll stay friends." she says. I stare at her.

"Stay friends if we don't click?" I ask. She smiles a little.

"Yeah, I'm one of the few people who can keep you in line." she says. I can't help but smile at her.

"That's because you feed me." I say. She smiles brightly.

"I swear you love meat more than you love air." she rolls her eyes sayin this.

"I love meat more than I love my i pod." I say. She just smirks.

"So we're doin this?" she asks. I turn serious.

"We got two weeks to see where it's goin." I say. She just squeals a little and hugs me tightly.

"I don't think you're gonna regret it." she whispers. I pull back and smile.

"Yeah yeah." I say wavin my hand. She just looks at my face and bites her lip before leanin in. Damn this is one'a the best kisses I've ever had. I can't help but close my eyes and lay a hand on her hip. She kisses me slowly and gently slides her tongue into my mouth. We finally run outta air and pull back.

"Whoa, that was hot!" I hear. I almost squeak.

"What are you doin in here?!" I ask. She smiles.

"The bell is about to ring." mandy says smiling up at me. "I got my schedule changed so I have all my classes with you, Carly, Freddie, and Tasha now." she says. I just smile.

"Great." I lie.

School is over. I am beyond happy.

"Hey Tasha, would you like to come by and be an audience member on iCarly tonight?" Carly asks. I look at her shocked.

"Uh, sure." Tasha replies. "I'll see you later." Tasha says lookin at me. I nod and lean over and kiss her before breaking away with Carly and Freddie. We all walk in silence until Freddie goes into his apartment and Carly and I remain silent walkin into her place.

"Spencer!" she calls out. I go to the fridge.

"Gone to Socko's, order pizza no parties." I read out loud. Carly comes up behind me and grabs the letter from over my shoulder.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" I ask when she moves away. I turn to face her with a ham sandwich in hand.

"Yeah, uh....it's about you....and Tasha." she says. I roll my eyes. Not this again. "Not what you're thinking." she says.

"Then what's up?" I ask. She takes a deep breath.

"I- I know why I don't like Tasha now." she pauses. "It's because she...she's taking all your time and attention and I want it." she says. My face softens.

"Is that all?" I ask. "Gosh Carly, you're always gonna be my number one girl. You're my best friend." I say. "No, you're my cupcake." I correct. She smiles.

"But I meant.... I don't like her being your girlfriend because I want to be. I want to be your girlfriend." she says. Holy shit! I choke on my ham.

"Y-you....you....you..."

"Sam breath." she says. I just blink. "Sam.....Sam...."......

"Sam!"

"Gah!"

"Class is over, time to wake up." Tasha says. What?! I was ASLEEP?! It was a dream?! Sonuvabitch! "Don't forget, our first official date is tonight around six." she says walkin off. I grumble.

"You ok?" Freddie asks. "You look like hell." he says.

"Shut the hell up." I grumble and stomp off. Fucking DREAM!


	10. iWonder Why Everybody

I've been doin a whole lot of thinking and even i'm starting to like the tasha/sam pairing like some of you. so here's what i'm gonna do, if you all want this, leave the comments and possible scenarios in your review, and i'll write a tasha/sam fic. how does that sound?

* * *

Tasha pov.

I don't know what to do right now. I mean I could wear this pink shirt with dark blue jeans or I could wear that white tank top over there with a pair of dark jeans...ugh!

"Mother!" I yell. She comes around the corner with an annoyed look.

"Darling, I told you before, I've seen this Sam girl and she'll be happy as long as you look presentable." she says before I get to say anything.

"But mother, this is our first REAL date, I have to look perfect." I cannot stress enough how much I want to look good for her.

"You really care about this girl don't you?" she asks leaning against the door frame.

"Yes I do. She's....perfect." I say with a smile. My mother just smiles back at me.

"Where are you going?" she asks. I go to answer but...

"I don't know." I say and go to my phone. I dial her number which is on speed dial, she's number three.

'hey there' she answers. I feel my breath catch in my throat.

'uh, hey.' I say feeling uncharacteristically shy. 'wh-where are you taking me tonight?' I ask clearing my throat. I hear her taking a deep breath.

'well, considerin how things are for me at the moment, how would you like to be a live audience member on iCarly?' she asks. I can't help but smile.

'I'd love to be.' I say

'really?' I can hear the smile in her voice.

'well yes, I get to stare at your a-'

"You're' mother is still in the room!" my mom exclaims with a laugh.

'I'll see you in a little while' she says laughing.

'ok, bye.' I say hanging up. "Pink top and dark jeans it is." I say happily. My mother just smiles.

"Have fun sweetheart." she says leaving the room. Once she's gone my smile fades. I wish I could have fun. It's going to be hard watching her interact with Carly but....if we're going to do this I'll have to get used to it.

"....gonna blow up another watermelon but that was knocked." Sam says while we walk to Carly's.

"That was pretty funny." I say remembering the last time the blew one up.

"Yeah, it was fun." she says with a shrug. I stop and grab her hand so she's facing me.

"What's on your mind?" I ask. There's something obviously bothering her.

"Nothin." she says. I squeeze her hand and she sighs. "Well, Carly." she whispers. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"What about her?" I force out. Sam sighs and pulls her hand away from me. Ouch. That hurt. But she makes up for it when she throws her arm over my shoulder and starts to walk again.

"Somethin's seriously wrong with her. She wont tell me what it is and I'm just a little worried about her." she says. I lean my head against her shoulder.

"You should talk to her about it." I tell her. "She might miss you." I throw out there.

"I live with her." she says. "But then again we can't tell the difference." she adds with a shrug. I stop but don't move my head.

"Have you two been spending time together?" I ask. This is really hurting me but.... they are best friends and I know that Carly means a lot to Sam so I can play nice.

"Yeah, we share a bed." I tense up. Oh that bitch. "Spencer's almost done with my room though." she adds quickly.

"Well, maybe she just....needs you more than you realize." I say. She snorts.

"Please, all I'm good for is eating her food." she says. I stay quiet trying to figure out what to say.

"She's jealous." I say with a little bit of bitterness.

"Tash, we-" I cut her off.

"She does. Even if its not in...that....way." I say. She just sighs. "And I love the new nickname from you." I say with a smile. She glances at me before kissing me quickly.

"Good." she says. We walk in silence the rest of the way.

Sam pov.

Alright, this episode went as well as could be expected. With mandy here. And she and Tasha got along pretty well. After Tasha pushed her down the stairs. But right now we're all sitting around relaxing and talkin. It's pretty good. No tension in the room right now, I don't even wanna hurt the dork.

"I'd pay to see Sam in a pink dress." he says. Until now.

"I'd pay to see you fall out a window." I say.

"Be nice." Tasha says nudging me in the ribs.

"I'll push you off my lap." I whisper to her. She just turns around and sticks her tongue out at me. I just scrunch up my face.

"Do you need a ride home Tasha?" Spencer asks. Tasha shakes her head.

"No, my mom will be here any minute now. I'm going down to wait in the lobby." she replies.

"Well lets go." I say. She shakes her head.

"You don't have too." she says standing.

"I want to." I say grabbing her hand. "I'll be back." I say. Everybody else just nods as we make our way out the door. She holds onto my hand tightly all the way downstairs to the lobby.

"No loitering in my lobby!" lewbert yells at us.

"Stop being ugly in public!" I yell back.

"Gah! Ah ah ah ah!" this thing yells going back into his office. I turn to Tasha who's obviously holding in a giggle.

"Anyway, I need to ask you something." she starts. I shrug for her to continue. She sits down and takes a deep breath. "I-if we break up soon, would you be mad if I dated Freddie?" she asks shyly. I frown.

"Are you gonna play with his feelins?" I ask. She shakes her head quickly.

"No! No, of course not." she says. I nod.

"Well in that case go for it. If we break up." I say. She smiles.

"I have a feeling things are gonna work out for both of us." she says. I just give her a questioning look. "I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." she says. I nod and kiss her quickly before her mom appears in the doorway.

"Bye." I say to her back. She just waves over her shoulder. I shrug and make my way back upstairs as Freddie's comin outta Carly's door.

"H-hey Sam?" he stops me. I turn to him.

"What's up?" I ask. He takes a deep breath.

"I- I just want you to know, even if you don't get together with..." he motions towards the door. "That I'll always have your back." he says. "But if you do, don't hurt her." he adds. I nod. What is with everybody thinking I'm going to be with Carly? She's not interested so why doesn't everybody just drop it? I do have feelings ya know.

"Alright." I say with a nod going inside. Carly looks up at me and smiles.

"Alright, now, about that talk." she says.

"Ah!" we hear a very womanly scream coming from the kitchen followed by Spencer who's running with a fish bowl that's on fire. He runs back to the kitchen and throws it in the sink and puts it out. Then the hose catches fire. "Why does this happen?!" he exclaims. Carly and I just stare.


	11. iT Finally Happens

There's one more chapter after this. Now, this chapter is what most of you have been waiting on...somebody says somethin! now review. also, Seventh Theory and Pebblez08, if you two are reading this, since you have been vocal about wanting a little tasha and sam fic, i'm letting you know now there will be one. and soon. you can think a few people for that, got some ideas but there's one i really liked and well, it'll probably be up right before or right after the last chapter of this. also, it'll be a little on the longer side. hehe. look out for me in the future with more cam fics though, til next chapter!

* * *

Carly pov.

My brother is an idiot. After the hose caught on fire he locked himself in the bathroom and now he wont come out.

"Spencer!" I yell.

"Go away!" he yells back.

"Stop being a big baby!" I yell back.

"I don't wanna!" he wails. This dork.

"Fine." I say and huff away. I go sit beside Sam on the couch.

"He's not comin out is he?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Not yet." I answer. I take a deep breath. Its now or never. "We should seriously talk." I say. She turns to me. I have to do this. I have too.

"Shoot." she says. And breathe.

Freddie pov.

Tasha and I are leaning against Carly's door. We're waiting for what we're sure is going to happen tonight.

"Are you sure she's doing this tonight?" I ask in a fierce whisper. Tasha sighs heavily and rolls her eyes.

"Yes dammit! Do you remember when mandy, Carly, and I left the room when you and Sam were arguing?" she asks me. I nod

"Yeah." cus I do.

"Well, Carly actually looked at me with sympathy and said, 'I'm sorry but I'm going to cause a bit of trouble with you and Sam because I don't like you and I'm telling her why.'" Tasha says in exasperation.  
"That doesn't mean she's going to admit she's into Sam!" I whisper yell. She turns to me with the look she gives the unpopular little people.

"One more word out of your face and you'll get Texas wedgies for the rest of junior high and high school!" she exclaims. My eyes widen in horror.

"Bu-"

"One word!" she warns. I nod wide eyes. I pull out my cell phone and text her. 'this doesn't mean she's gonna tell her' I text. She reaches down and scowls. Turning back to me she growls and starts to choke me.

"Help! H-help me!" I shriek. Why did my mom have to go to that bingo class tonight. I hear a door open and look up to see Sam standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "S-Sam." I gasp. Tasha lets me go and stands up.

"Oh god Freddie, did we get that skittle outta your throat?" she asks sweetly. I glare at her. She just returns it more frighteningly.

"Uh huh." I squeak.

"Good, well....bye." she says running away.

"Inside dweeb." she says. I scurry into the apartment and settle on the couch.

"Uh Freddie, could you go check the equipment for tomorrow. Sam and I were talking." Carly says. I raise an eyebrow. She raises both of hers. "Go." she whispers. I'm gonna have some fun with this.

"Why? How do you know I didn't wanna talk to Sam as well?" I ask. She frowns.

"What could you have to talk to Sam about?" she asks looking just a little jealous.

"I just wanna say Sam, even though you're a taken lesbian, I think you're hot." I say with a smirk. Sam stares at me for a few minutes. "Alright that felt wrong." I say finally. She smiles and shakes her head. I glance at Carly. "So Carly, I've been wonder-"

"Move it Dork-body!" Sam yells scarin the heck outta me.

"Later." I say running up the stairs.

Sam pov.

The nerds gone and Carly's lookin at me kinda funny.

"We-" I cut her off cus I can tell this is gonna be serious.

"I need food." I say. I go to stand but she stops me. I try to wrestle away but she just pushes me down and straddles my lap. Now, she's done this before, I mean you notice our closeness, but I didn't know I liked her before. Needless to say, I swallowed my brain and sat still. But she didn't move.

"There's something important that needs to be said now!" she exclaims.

"Say it!" we hear. Oh just Spencer. She takes a deep breath.

"Sam I..... I know you're with Tasha right now and I respect that you're a couple. But there's a reason I don't like Tasha and its not because she's dating you. Well ok it is because she's dating you but it's not because she's a girl. It's because...." she stops and pauses for a long time.

"She say it dammit! Tell her the flippin truth!" we hear.

"Shut up Spencer!" she yells back.

"Do it!" he replies.

"Because I like you. There I said it." she says quickly. I just sit there waiting for either the twilight music or for me to wake up. "I don't want you dating Tasha because I want you dating me." she says. From the look on her face I know that this time, it aint a dream.


	12. iT Ends

All y'all rock so hard! you've stuck with me through my first iCarly fic ever and i appreciate it. but i gotta ask a favor? run over and read and review my new Tasha/Sam fic? it's call Double Hell Date.....i'd really appreciate it. it's gonna be long and told from Sam's pov through out. but it might not be as funny but it'll have it's moments.

* * *

Carly pov.

She's staring at me. And I'm scared outta my mind.

"Look, I get it if you don't like me like that, I just wa-" I'm cut off by her kissing me. Her lips are so soft and I can't help but bring my hand up to cup her cheek. She slides her tongue into my mouth and my eyes roll in the back of my head. I can't help but groan. Damn, she's good at this. She starts to pull back. Where the hell is she going and why is she taking her lips?!

"Seein as how you straight up kissed me back, I'm gonna say that you're serious." she says with a small smirk. I nod staring at her mouth.

"I-I've never been more serious. And I wish I had told you before but I didn't realize it." I tell her.

"I- I sorta like you too. I've liked you for a while." she says. I smile then frown. She looks at me and doesn't allow me a chance to speak. "I'm gonna ask you somethin and I want you to be honest Carly." she says. I nod.

"Alright." I say. She takes a deep breath.

"If I break up with Tasha, would you be willin to give us a shot?" she asks.

Tasha pov.

Today isn't going to be my day. I just know it. First off, I'm still dealing with embarrassing myself in front of Sam last night and I just have that feeling, that things aren't gonna be the same. I walk up to her locker and she looks at me with sad eyes.

"Look Tasha, I-" I cut her off.

"I was right wasn't I?" I ask. She nods and looks at me seriously. I just sigh.

"Is this what you want? To be with Carly?" I ask. She nods.

"More than anything." she says. I just smile at her.

"Well, then I guess good luck." I say leaning in to get one last kiss. She tries to keep it chaste. Oh heck no, after all that time Carly wasted, I'm not gonna give her the satisfaction of letting her girlfriend loose. Yet. Finally, after what seems like forever but not long enough, I pull back.

"Shit." she curses. "I mean crap." she corrects.

"I'm gonna miss that a little." I say. She just nods. Carly comes around the corner and eyes us. I just smile at her. "You may be her best friend, but if you hurt Sam, I'll make your life hell." I say. She just nods and smiles.

"Fair enough." she says. Freddie comes beside Sam and I smirk his way.

"Hey Freddie, Sam invited me to hang with her and Carly tomorrow night at the movies and I was wondering if you'd come? Make it a double date?" I ask.

"I did?"

"She did?"

"Huh?" are the questions I hear. I smile.

"Yep." I say. Freddie smirks when he catches my look. Yep, I just set them up on their first date. Damn, dating Sam turned me into a softy. Oh well.

"Sure, I'd love to." he says. I smile brightly and he returns it. "C'mon Tasha, I'll walk you to class." he says.

Sam pov.

I can't believe she just set me and Carly up on our first date.

"So we have a date tomorrow night?" Carly asks me.

"Yeah?" I try. She beams at me and I sigh in relief.

"I can't wait." she says. "But next time try to ask first." she says matter of factly. I nod.

"Gotcha." I say. She smiles at me before leaning in and kissing me slowly. I return the kiss eagerly but she pulls back.

"Samantha." I roll my eyes.

"I know I know, no major kissing in school. Sorry Ted." I say to principal Franklin. He smiles and offers me a quick hug.

"Congrats Sam. And you too Carly." he says walking away. Carly and I start our journey to class. It's amazing what came outta Carly's hair bein dyed pink accidentally.

"Hey Carly?" I try. She turns to me.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"When's your hair gonna fade?" I ask. She gasps.

"I can't believe I forgot I have pink hair!" she shrieks running away. I turn into the classroom.

"Hey Tasha, we still gonna have sandwich day right?" I ask when I see her. I also gotta remember to thank Spencer for switching the dye later. He did good. He did real good.


End file.
